


A yearly surprised Birthday

by AuroraBurrows



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Balloons, Birthday, Cake, Happy Birthday, Party, Smut, Surpises, for best friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraBurrows/pseuds/AuroraBurrows
Summary: Hi I wrote this for my friend, her birthday so, you don’t have to read this if you don’t want to. But she always writes me a story and is such a better writer than I am so I feel like I have to attempt to write her one back.Anyways enjoy





	A yearly surprised Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rose_Miller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Miller/gifts).



A yearly birthday surprise. 

The last 26 year on this earth have not been easy for one Autumn. Tho she will never admit it. She would appreciate it if people were nice for one day. Of course that didn’t happen. Just one day a year she would ask for a little peace. A little quiet and for the person she hate the worst not to be around. 

Autumns boyfriend knew that she was having some issues at home so rounded up her best friend and created a day that she would never forget. 

 

Faith was in charge of set up and getting everything to where it needed to go. She recruited a few teenagers to join in on the fun and of course her boo Chris. Faith had one particular skill and she made sure to put it to good use 

Sebastian was keeping Autumn away and distracted. It started at lunch and then followed by some alone time for the two of them. 

Sebastian made sure that no one was at his apartment, made sure that they had evacuated the planning center and hid all evidence that could have been around. When they walked into the apartment Sebastian closed the door and locked it just Incase 

“Come here” he said as he walked over to where she was taking off her jacket. He then put his arms around her waist, and picked her up. 

Autumn wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her forehead before letting her lips connect to his. Autumn connected her feet together to help hold herself up, as Sebastian moved his hands to her hips and then up her shirt, from underneath it, he unlached her bra as he pinned her up against the wall. 

Sebastian then pulled away from the kiss for a breath but only for a second before he shifted and started kissing down her jawline to her neck, leaving a small light hickey, that wasn’t to noticeable. He picked her back up from where she was pinned against the wall and took her up the stairs and laid her down on the bed and undid her jeans. 

Autumn looked at him hungrily as she got laid on the bed. She bit her lip as she yanked on his shirt pulling it off over his head “Damn” she mumbled to herself as she checked out his body. She wiggled out of her pants as he took his off. All she needed and wanted right now was him and she wasn’t going to let anything get in her way. 

Sebastian pulled autumns shirt up as he softly kissed her stomach and made his way up. Till it was farther enough to pull off her head.. He softly tossed them on the floor as he kissed both of her breast. 

Autumn was done with the teasing and the foreplay at this point she pulled him up to her, crashing her lips back to his as she flipped them and straddled him. She was still wearing her panties and he boxers. she grinded against him softly. She could feel his member between her legs get harder. She waited for awhile longer as he grew harder. 

Sebastian groaned as he was done waiting himself. He pulled her back down on the bed and pulled down her panties, and pulled his boxers off as he knew it was now his turn to tease her. He rubbed his member over her opening a few time. 

Autumn groaned as she reached out and grabbed him by the hair and pulled on it slightly. Autumn took a deep breath every time she felt him against her. The moment that he entered her she let out a mouth. “Sebastian” she said breathy, she released her grip from his hair as she ran her hands down to his shoulders. Her eyes closed. 

Sebastian knew she was getting frustrated which is when he decided to enter her. He slide into her smoothly then started to move the way he knew she liked it. He moved his hips into hers and back out. He let out a moan himself as he dropped his head down and kissed her as he continued to pump his hips. 

Autumn flipped them over leaving them connected at all angles it was her turn to lead this time. She rotated her hips around him. She threw her head back in pleasure as she let her hair hang. 

Sebastian gripped onto her hips as he pulled her down further onto him. After awhile of them riding each other. He could feel himself getting closer, as she was starting to contract around him. 

He knew it was his turn to take charge again, he flipped them back over one last time so autumn was laying on the bed her hair flung all over. He thrusted his hips into hers roughly as she got tighter and tighter. He finished, at the same time she did and rode their climax together. 

After they were both done, and Sebastian was cleared up. He laid back down next to her and checked the clock “after our afternoon delight we might be running late. Faith needed you at a place, by 6” he said “but go shower and get ready to go” he leaned over and kissed her softly as he got out of the bed and got dressed. 

The two got ready and headed out the door. Autumn looked over at Sebastian “you know you just passed Faiths house so where are we going?” 

Sebastian looked at her confused “I never said we were actually going to her house.” They drove for about another twenty mins till they arrived at the local movie theater, one of there favorites that played moves in a discounted after the hype was already over. 

“Why are we here I’m really confused. I told you I couldn’t see that movie we talked about without my brother” Autumn said as she got out of the car 

“And who said we were going to see that movie?” He wondered as he walked around the car and took her hand “just trust her” Sebastian said with a smile as they headed inside. He pretended to pay for tickets like they didn’t rent out the theatre. 

The two sat down in the normal seats they were sitting, like it was any other movie watched the pre movie infomercial. Autumn ate some of the popcorn well they waited.

The movie started only it wasn’t a movie. It was Faith. Who’s face appeared on the screen with a smile “I know I know its not your movie but deal with it. It’s your birthday and you have played such an important part to all of us over the years we thought this year we should do something different. So with the help of the man sitting on you” she paused and pretended to looking “your right. No I mean left.. Whatever does not matter. We caught up with everyone in your life and ill let them talk.” The screen then cut black as some music started to play 

One by one, all the people autumn loved, and admired appeared on the screen. Telling her how much they loved her, and how much she meant to them and changed there lives for the better. Included her mom, who was a crying mess who just loved her girl no matter what. 

Sebastian came up last “did you really think I wasn’t going to join in on this” He smiled his bright smile threw the screen “you are one of the most amazing people I know. One of the fiesties people I know. You are the light of my life and I am so glad we met. So glad that you spilled that soda on me because you were to busy looking down at your phone and laughing at a stupid photo that Faith sent you” 

Faith then jump cut to herself “it wasn’t stupid, in my defense and your welcome” 

Sebastian smiled “I love you so much, Happy Birthday to the light of my life and my partner in crime.” 

The lights then turned up, you could see the balloons in the theatre now. Faith and the rest of her friends and her close family were standing up towards the front and when the lights came up. The group sung happy birthday, and walked a cake up the isle. 

The group then spent the night in the theatre got to watch any movie they wanted so they picked Autumns favorites. 

For the first time in a long time, she has a good memory of her birthday


End file.
